<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Poolside Size Queen by Cynic_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880858">The Poolside Size Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose'>Cynic_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Hung!Sonny, M/M, Rafael loves to tease Sonny, Rimming, Size Queen!Rafael, Sonny can be dominant, Sonny's got a monster dick™, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh, another lovely smut piece inspired by another of my good friend soul_writerr's work.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Poolside Size Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts">soul_writerr</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517935">I Ain't Gotta Tell Him, I Think He Knows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr">soul_writerr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh, another lovely smut piece inspired by another of my good friend soul_writerr's work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Priorities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael’s hands smoothed down the man’s chest and abdomen, feeling the pleasant texture of the man’s happy trail under his fingertips. He looked around a bit, before he looked to Carisi with a brow raised. “Is this your childhood bedroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Carisi replied, before he snapped out of his stupor and nodded. “Yeah. S’all the same except the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous, you know that? Also, why am I even asking? Of course it’s your room. All of the Mets posters gave it away.” Rafael snorted softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re a great team and you can’t say otherwise.” Carisi huffed, pinching the older man’s hip sharply. Barba definitely didn’t yelp before he slapped the man’s hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and get rid of the shorts, then sit on the edge of the bed. I’ve been tolerant of your teasing, but now I want to taste you.” Barba smirked, pulling away to watch in amusement as Carisi scrambled to get the shorts off while moving to the bed, stumbling over himself in his haste. He loved an eager partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But finally getting to see the man’s cock on full display when he sat down, legs slightly spread..Rafael could feel himself salivating. The man was hung, more than he’d initially thought and while he didn’t discriminate when it came to size, he sure did love a big cock. It always left him sore in the best ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ, Sonny. Where do you hide that thing in those tight pants you wear to work?” Rafael walked over and dropped to his knees in front of the man, looking up at him as he leaned back on the bed a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Sonny winked, reaching a hand up to run it through Rafael’s hair. “C’mon Raf, suck my dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pray to god with that mouth? For shame, Sonny.” The older man grinned, before he leaned down and licked a broad stripe up the underside of the man’s cock from base to tip, moving to get the man’s legs hooked over his shoulders. He nuzzled the neatly trimmed hair at the base of him, taking in the clean, musky scent of him with just a hint of chlorine from the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the tip of him into his mouth, using his tongue to collect the small pearl of pre-cum resting on the tip of him with a soft moan. He could feel Sonny’s hand in his hair tighten a bit, even more so when he started to take him in, bobbing his head in an obviously well practiced manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Raf..that mouth..” Sonny moaned, thighs tightening a bit around the man’s head. He didn’t stop the breathless chuckle that escaped him when the other man moaned at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made the prettiest sounds for Rafael, only getting louder the more of him he took in. His thighs were trembling, clenched around his head, his cock oozing pre-cum down the back of Barba’s throat. But what nearly got him there, what made him whine and tense, was the second Rafael relaxed his throat and took him in to the base. He held him there for nearly thirty seconds, until tears sprung into his eyes and he drooled all over the man’s lap. And he kept doing it, over and over until his throat was getting sore from the abuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop..Raf stop I’m-I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael pulled off with an audible slurp and wet pop, panting softly. His lips were red and slightly swollen from sucking him off, and his chin glistened from his saliva. He looked all too pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Sonny?” He teased, letting the younger man yank him up onto the bed. What he didn’t expect was for Sonny to practically rip his clothes off, to pin him down on his stomach, stuffing a pillow under his hips to lift him a bit. And he most definitely didn’t expect the younger man to grab ahold of his plump ass cheeks, spreading them apart so he could dive between them to eagerly eat him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop the shameless moans that started slipping from between his lips, his hands grabbing ahold of the sheets tightly. “Oh Dios mío.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny was just as good with his mouth, using his tongue to start gently working him open, using his thumbs to spread the man’s hole taut. He fucked into him with his tongue the more loose and pliant the older man became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael didn’t know what to do with himself except to grind against the pillow, whining and moaning out for the other man. It had been a long time since someone had eaten him out, let alone this eagerly. “Oh Sonny..please..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel a steady warmth swirling in his lower stomach, a pleasant build up as he moved between grinding on the pillow and bucking back against Sonny’s skilled tongue. He could feel it, the pleasant buzzing under his skin, the steady tightening in his groin and stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonny...Sonny jesus christ stop. Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny stopped immediately, pulling away to breathe heavily. “Did I go too far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, god no. I just want to cum with you inside of me. I want to ride you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny’s gaze darkened and he nodded, letting the man go so he could grab the lubricant out of the bedside table. It was the good stuff, and it was unopened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonny..why do you have an unopened bottle of lube in your bedside drawer in your childhood bedroom?” Rafael raised a brow, throwing the pillow that was stained with his own pre-cum off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to be prepared, counselor.” Sonny replied, settling onto his back. “C’mere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael stared at him for a moment before he laughed, moving to crawl into his lap. He snatched the lube from the man and tore it open with his teeth, squirting a generous amount of it onto Sonny’s fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man pressed a finger inside easily, watching his lover’s face, completely enchanted by the way his brow furrowed and his lips parted. Rafael looked beautiful when he was being pleasured. He almost wanted a picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny worked him open with determination, working him up to four fingers until he was a whining, pliant mess above him. He could tell neither of them would last long, not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his fingers out and looked up at the older man. “Condom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean.” God no he didn’t want any barriers between himself and Sonny’s cock. He wanted to feel every inch, every vein..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I guess that solves that.” Sonny slicked himself up, holding himself still so Rafael could line up and slowly begin to sink down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective watched the man’s face, and god dammit if it didn’t put him close to the edge. The man looked like he was in pure bliss, taking every single inch of Sonny in with little to no resistance. Like he was made for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Rafael bottomed out they both let out a low groan. The ADA took a moment to adjust, before he gave an experimental bounce. The sound it ripped out of Sonny was one that sent shivers down his spine, only spurring him on to do it again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he adjusted, he picked up a harsh and rapid pace. They were both so close, and Rafael had no patience. He’d wanted this cock since the moment he’d seen it in shadow form, and dammit if he wasn’t going to take what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sonny didn’t object, far from it. In fact, he grabbed Rafael’s hips and planted his feet into the mattress, fucking up into him just as hard and just as quick as the older man was bouncing on him. The sounds were obscene, their loud moans, cursing, skin slapping against skin, the headboard banging into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point Sonny was sure he’d heard a crack and the sound of something breaking, but he was so busy chasing his own release that he didn’t even think about it. “C’mon Raf..got look at you. You’re so fucking..beautiful.” Sonny panted, tightening his hold on his hips. He shifted the angle just so, fucking into him with as much energy as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael nearly screamed at the sudden overwhelming pleasure as his prostate was hit nearly every single time. His nails dug into Sonny’s shoulders where he was holding on, surely breaking the skin in a few spots. “Sonny!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. Come undone for me. Fucking cover me with your cum Raf, I wanna be marked. I wanna feel you squeeze around my dick and I wanna bury myself so deep inside of you and mark you from the inside out.” The younger man growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was really all it took. The dirty talk, the pain in his hips and the delicious ache of the pounding he was taking..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dios mio. Oh Dios mío. Me voy a correr! Voy a correrte en tu enorme polla Sonny! ¡Por favor!” Rafael cried out, spilling thick white ropes over Sonny’s stomach and chest, squeezing tight around the other man like a vice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny groaned, hips stuttering. “Fuck, Rafael..” he gave a few more deep thrusts before he buried himself in to the hilt and came inside of him, panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nothing like Rafael had ever felt before. He’d had plenty of sex, but none compared to this; being able to feel the man’s cock twitching with his release on every single inch of his walls..the warmth of the viscous liquid filling him up..it made his spent cock twitch in a valiant effort to spill just one more splash of cum over his skin. He was positive right then and there that Sonny had ruined him for anyone else for the rest of his damn life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they’d both come down and cleaned up, Rafael was redressing, watching in amazement as Sonny somehow got himself tucked away into those tiny shorts. He only snapped out of it when he heard Carisi snickering. It drew his eyes to the younger man’s face, and he followed his line of sight to see the headboard cracked and splintering at the top, and a small hole in the wall where it had been banging so hard they’d broken it. “Unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you wanted me Rafi, but I didn’t know you’d break the bed over it.” Sonny teased, slapping his ass as he passed him to leave the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael let out an indignant sound, following the other man out, trying to subtly hide his limp. “You’re one to talk, eating my ass like a starving man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shame in my game.” Sonny wiggled his eyebrows, and Rafael couldn’t bite back the smile that threatened to escape him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got outside, the others were all hanging out, waiting for Dodd’s to finish grilling their second round of food. The man in question looked up from flipping a burger and smirked. “So, how was he Rafael?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounded pretty serious up there.” Fin chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I have no idea what either of you are talking about.” Rafael replied easily, very carefully sitting down on his chair beside Olivia again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys..the bedroom window was open.” Amanda pointed at the house. Sonny and Rafael both looked up, Sonny’s cheeks turning bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..that..that was my fault. I was cleaning in there earlier and it got really hot so I opened the window to cool it down a bit. Guess I just uh..forgot to close it?” Sonny replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen. They all had a feeling the man was going to receive the verbal lashing of a lifetime from the ADA. But, apparently, he’d been dicked down so good all he did was burst into laughter. Everyone seemed to collectively relax and join in, teasing the couple relentlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took it in stride, Sonny sending Rafael a small wink that promised that he’d make it up to him later that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Oh Dios mío." - Oh my god.</p><p>"Oh dios mio. Oh Dios mío. Me voy a correr! Voy a correrte en tu enorme polla Sonny! ¡Por favor!" - Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum on your huge cock Sonny! Please!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>